1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a method for enhancing the wear resistance of a cast iron engine cylinder bore comprising laser alloying of the cylinder bore with selected precursors and honing the cylinder bore to a preselected dimension. The present invention is particularly well suited for enhancing the resistance to wear caused by the corrosion caused by automotive ethanol fuel. The present invention is also directed toward an improved automotive engine comprising alloyed cylinder bores with enhanced corrosive wear resistance characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many decades gasoline has been the primary fuel for internal combustion engines used in automobiles and related motor vehicles. Recent concerns about fuel economy and the adverse impact of automotive emissions on air quality have resulted in increased research and development activity in the use of alcohol blended fuels to power internal combustion engines. An example of such fuels is a blend of 85% ethanol and 15% gasoline, known as "E85" automotive fuel.
Automobile manufacturers have developed and tested E85 fueled engines. Engines which have cast iron cylinder bores, and which have been operated with E85 fuel may experience excessive bore wear resulting from the corrosive effects of E85 fuel. This wear problem is particularly acute in North American countries because of the advanced fuel injection technologies used in these countries.